One of the Boys
by raser34
Summary: A new diva Rayne doesnt wanna just be another pretty face so she creates a diva and a superstar persona to fight as in the WWE. EVIL KELLY KELLY and awesome Maria, Eve and Morrison moments. Warning OC!
1. River in the Rayne

Authors Note: So this is a random story me and my friend created on the fly. I like it, please comment. The italics are the commentators and the bold print is Rayne's thoughts. I know it says that the story is Maria and Morrison, but they aren't in it yet so you'll have to wait for them, but they will be here. Graelam is my friend who helped write this (she says shes my technical advisor) (what an ego) (don't tell her I said that though).

Disclaimer: I do not own the wwe or the songs they play or any of that schiznit. I own Rayne and she's awesome, but don't tell her I said that cuz then she'd get all ego-ish and I'd have to slap her... but then she'd hurt me and I don't want that. Anyways I'm gonna shut up and let you enjoy... ok bye.

READ AND REVIEW

Chapter 1 River in the Rayne

It was Rayne's second first day; she had already debuted, as the Diva River, now she was going to be the "Superstar" Rayne Johnson. Her first match was against Cena and she was in a shower stall in the boy's locker room, in full boy attire. She changed into her trench coat, baggy black cargos and baggy black shirt. She was nervous to be fighting such a big guy her first match, but she fought her brothers all the time and they were all twice her size. She sat in the stall and prayed to god that she wouldn't be discovered. She left the stall and went to the mirror to paint her face and neck pitch black. She checked to make sure she didn't look feminine and when she was sure, she smoothed her chocolate brown hair and forgot how short she had to cut it. She sighed and prepared to enter the ring.

"Down with the Sickness" by Disturbed blasted through the arena as Rayne walked casually onstage.

"_Coming to the ring, standing 5 foot 9 and weighing in at 185 lbs," _**(I wish they wouldn't lie about my weight, I feel fat) **_"hailing from Ozark, Alabama. A new competitor RAYNE JOHNSON!!" _

As the music faded and Rayne entered the ring, "My Time is Now" rang through the arena. John Cena hammed his way out, with his usual lame taunts and attempts to amuse the crowd.

"_Coming to the ring, standing at 6 foot 3 weighing in at 240 lbs hailing from West Newberry, Massachusetts. JOHN CEEEENAAAA!!!!" _

Cena slid into the ring throwing his hands into the air and tossed his hat and shirt **(ewww look at his butt, it's gi-HUGE-ic)** into the crowd. He handed his dog tags to the ref as the ref rang the bell.

Rayne slid immediately towards Cena kicking his legs out from under him and went for the pin. Caught off-guard, Cena had no time to react, as the ref counted out 1-2-3, Rayne getting the win. The crowd went silent, as Rayne slid out of the ring and walked up the ramp, grinning to herself. Cena pouted as he left the ring, having lost for the first time in a long time.


	2. FreeFlowing

Author's Note: Yeah I kinda forgot this portion. So bold is still Rayne/River thoughts. Italics still announcer. Morrison's still hot. Maria's still bad ass. Kelly Kelly's still evil but well get to that later. Cena's still a douche. Also remember I use River and Rayne interchangeably so don't get confused.

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE, the songs or the wrestlers... though i wouldn't mind owning Morrison... jk. (maybe) I do own Rayne and she's much nicer than most of my characters as she doesn't haunt my dreams.

READ AND REVIEW

Chapter 2 Free-flowing

Rayne was dressed in her strawberry blonde wig. It had a totally straight cut and bangs. It looked natural though and she pinned it to her hair to keep it on. This wasn't the Superstar Rayne, this was the Diva River. She couldn't use her strength in sliding; she was using her much weaker high-flying moves to keep from being discovered. She gulped as she passed Cena, hoping he wouldn't recognize her. He grabbed her ass and she kicked him in the shin. **(What a dick, I'm glad I kicked his ass.) **Knowing now that she wouldn't be recognized, she entered the women's locker room and changed into a dark green tank top and black yoga pants. Maria noticed her and walked over.

"You're the new girl… River, right?" Maria asked, extending her hand.

"Yeah, I'm nervous to be going against Melina on my second day, she looks tough." Rayne said, shaking Maria's hand weakly.

"You'll do great, but I think you need a new wardrobe." Maria said, laughing a little.

"I'm not really the kind of girl who knows much about clothes." Rayne responded, blushing.

"Just let me get your measurements and I can make sure you have pretty clothes for your next match." Maria said, grinning.

"You'd do that? Thanks." Rayne said, gratefully.

"It's no trouble, but I think you're about to go on, so I'll measure you after, ok?" Maria said, pushing her to the door and waving good luck, as "Before He Cheats," played through the arena.

"_Introducing to the Ring, hailing from Los Angeles, California, RIVERRR!!" _**(I've never even been to L.A. before…) **

River came skipping down the ramp, slapping hands with fans, and stopping by one lucky little boy kissing him on the cheek. She walked up the steel steps and got into the ring and waited in the corner for her opponent.

"Paparazzi" blared thorough the arena as Melina came out, her photographers snapping pictures at every moment, as she posed and made her way down the ramp. Melina did her usual split into the ring, as she was announced.

"_Introducing to the ring, hailing also from Los Angeles, the Women's Champion, MELINAAAA!!!" _

Both women shook themselves out and the referee rang the bell. Both women grappled in the center of the ring, when River kicked Melina in the side. Melina Irish Whipped River into the turnbuckle where River jumped up and performed a perfect cross-body shot onto an unsuspecting Melina. River attempted to pin Melina, but, unlike Cena, Melina wouldn't go down so easily and kicked out before the referee counted one. There was a definite shift in the momentum now. Melina grabbed a fistful of River's wig and kicks her in the stomach. She let out a scream and hit River with her signature move. She went for the pin getting the 3 count and picking up the win. **(That screaming bitch almost exposed me. I need to fix that problem.) **While Melina was pumping up the fans, River left the ring and went backstage.

A camera crew followed her and showed her accidently bumping into John Morrison. They both laughed and had a moment of each going the same way to get around each other before finally managing to work out a good system. This exchanged prompted the creative team to start drawing plans for a relationship, if River stayed long enough for any plot to develop. River then ran into Teddy Long after escaping the cameras.

"Listen River, you aren't being very successful. You don't look like you put effort into your look and you aren't a good enough competitor to stay." Teddy Long said, threateningly.

"Hey, I pulled off a perfect cross-body, most divas can't do that." River responded, annoyed.

"Ok well you've got one week to shape up. Were putting you against Kelly Kelly next week and unless you are gorgeous, you're gone." Teddy Long said, curtly, as he exited.

Maria saw what happened and walked up to River, her head filling with new ideas. "I heard what Teddy said, are you ok?" She asked, concerned.

"Not really, I'm a little screwed." River said, near tears.

"I'll help you with your clothes and we'll hit a salon and do something better with your hair. It'll be a great girl's day." Maria said, trying to cheer River up.

"I have a problem with that though. Can I tell you something that you can't tell anyone?" River asked, really nervous.

"Uh… sure." Maria said, confused.

"This is a wig… I'm Rayne, I use River as a front to be a Diva too, so I don't lose my little femininity." Rayne said, almost breaking down.

"I know a good wigmaker. I'll design the perfect wig and have her send it to us by next week. I'll ask if she knows any way to make sure that it won't get ripped off, since us Divas hair pull more than we should." Maria said, giving Rayne a hug. Rayne was totally relieved that she found someone who could help her through this.


	3. Water Lily Blooms

Author's Note: Thank you for the review ShannonxMoore'sxLover. It made me happy. So follow the example and review too. Italics are announcer, Bold is thoughts, and I use River/Rayne interchangably. I had a speal prepared but I forgot to put one on the last chapter so I used it there so read that if you wanna know what I wanted to say.

Disclaimer: I only own River/Rayne. I don't own the WWE or the music. If I did I'd be rich!

READ AND REVIEW

Chapter 3 Water Lily Blooms

River walked into the WWE women's locker room with Maria, in her old wig and clothes. Maria was carrying a bag and had a mischievous grin on her face. Maria blocked the door of the locker room with a chair and pull out her supplies. First she took out a handful of hair and threw it on the ground and grabbed tubes of dye and tossed them in the trash. River looked at her like she was crazy.

"If anyone investigates, then it needs to look like we cut and dyed your hair. Now first things first, try on your new clothes." Maria pulled out a sparkly sky blue half shirt. It had long "wizard" sleeves and would sit just off the shoulder. The shorts she pulled out weren't normal Diva shorts. They weren't short-short and didn't show her ass off. They were skin tight, but they came down to just above her knees, and were made of the same material as the top. It had a black belt and in pretty midnight blue script said, "River" on the butt. River tried them on and they fit perfectly. Maria inspected them and decided it was good enough. Next she pulled out a light brown with midnight blue streaks in it. "My wigmaker friend hooked us up. She sent us like 10 wigs all exactly the same with different colored streaks to match different outfits."** (What have I gotten myself into?) **"Also she said the wigs are made to not come off no matter how hard they're pulled, you need to use a special spray to put them on and take them off."

"Sounds perfect, let's see how it fits." River said, anxious at the fact that she could hear Eve beating on the door. "And can we please hurry?"

"Don't rush me." Maria said, just loud enough so that Eve could hear. Maria then put River's hair into a hairnet and sprayed it with the adhesive. She fastened the wig onto River's head and turned River towards the mirror. River gasped, she could hardly recognize herself. She looked hot, the wig fell to her chin and as it went back it got slightly shorter until the very back was just an inch below the nape of her neck. The clothes made her so happy she tanned in a bikini since becoming a Diva, instead of just having a farmer's tan from being outside. Maria looked satisfied and opened the door for Eve.

"Hey Eve, wanna help me apply River's make-up?" Maria asked.

"Sure sounds fun, just let me do something first." Eve replied, as she entered a stall.

Maria took out foundation, brown eyeliner, silver eye shadow and clear lip gloss. When Eve came out, she got a good look at River and was stunned. "You do good work Maria, now let's get the make-up on."

They applied it expertly and had her out just in time for her entrance. "Before He Cheats" blared through the arena as River made her way down the ramp. She slapped the hands of fans as she skipped down the ring. She found the cutest little boy, screaming in the front row, and she skipped on over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She couldn't help but grin as he blushed.

"_Introducing to the ring, hailing from Los Angeles California, RIVERRRR!" _

"Holla Holla" echoed through the arena as Kelly Kelly strutted her way to the ring blowing kisses and waving at the fans, looking too confident for her own good.

"_Introducing the competitor, hailing also Los Angeles California, KELLY KELLYYYY!" _

Kelly Kelly flipped her hair as she grinned at River. They grappled at the center of the ring and River threw Kelly Kelly into the turnbuckle. River ran, jumped up and kneed her in the face. Kelly Kelly fell to the ring holding her cheek. River got up to the top turnbuckle and landed a perfect moonsault. She pulled the bleach blonde to the center of the ring and put her into a choke hold. Not even 5 seconds later Kelly Kelly was pounding the mat, as she tapped out. The ref raised River's hand as "Before He Cheats" blared the arena as Kelly Kelly made her way backstage.

"_And your winner, RIVERRR!" _

River left the ring and was once again followed back stage by the camera crew. This time they arrived just in time to find Dolph and Maria kissing backstage. They zoomed in and showed their private moment to the whole world. Eve came in and threatened to kick the camera crew's asses unless they left, so they followed Kelly Kelly around for about 20 minutes.

"Look everyone, I got the white of my eyes whitened!" Alicia Fox announced, blinking. "It hurts when I blink." Tilting her head to the side, with that she left to go stare at herself in the mirror and try not to blink.

"Wow, she needs to stop the plastic surgery, before she starts looking like Joan Rivers." Eve said, laughing hysterically. Teddy Long came up and pulled River aside.

"Oh my god, you were amazing out there and you look hot." Teddy Long said, incredibly excited. **(You guess where.) **"I think you've got a long career ahead of you." **(You have no idea.) **With that the general manager left River alone.

"Great match today, you really showed that bitch how to wrestle." John Morrison said, appearing behind her and poking her in the side for emphasis.

"Thanks," River said, giggling. **(WOW look at those ABS!!!!!!) **

"Yeah, you look like you could prolly kick some of the guys' asses, too. Like Cena… that dick." John joked. **(You have no idea.)**


	4. Choppy Water

Author's note: Same old stuff, but I feel lazy so it'll be quick. Bold print is Rayne's thoughts. No italics so i won't go over it. I use River and rayne interchangeably especially in this 1. [INSERT TONS OF FUNNY JOKES THAT YOU LAUGH HYSTERICALLY AT]

Disclaimer: Don't own wwe, I own Rayne and she says hi.

READ AND REVIEW

Chapter 4 Choppy Water

River walked into the locker room in her highlight-less brown wig. Maria was in there already, waiting with her latest outfit. This one was almost identical, except it was pink and had red lettering on the butt. She also pulled out the pink streaked wig and quickly exchanged them.

"HA I KNEW I RECOGNIZED YOU!" Eve said, from behind a locker.

"WHAT?" River shouted, freaking out. **(SNEAKY BITCH!)**

"Don't worry, I won't tell. I wanna help you. One of us needs to show the guys that we divas can kick their asses one day and look hot the next." Eve said, grinning.

"Yeah I know. Next week I get to fight as Rayne again." River said, smiling.

"What's your plan for tonight? You aren't scheduled for a match, so why the flashy outfit?" Eve asked, confused.

"Their introducing a romance between Morrison… I mean John and me." River said, blushing a brighter shade than her top.

"Lucky! YOU LIKE HIM DON'T YOU!" Maria shouted, accusingly.

"Well I know he's hot." River responded.

"True," Eve said, cutting in. **(THANK GOD FOR THAT SNEAKY BITCH)**

"Well I gotta go flirt with Dolph for the camera!" Maria said, excited.

"Yes, we know you like Dolph." Eve said, laughing as Maria ran out of the room.

"So, when do you go on to flirt with Morrison?" Eve asked, like a school girl.

"After his title match with Cena." River said, zoning out.

"I hope he wins against that dick, you're the only one who's beaten him in ages. He doesn't even deserve that title as far as I'm concerned." Eve said, getting annoyed.

"It wasn't hard, just catch him off-guard." River said, laughing, as she remembered the look on his face when he lost.

"Well the match is happening right now, so hopefully you ended his streak." Eve said, hopefully with a lot of doubt.

After a long match Cena got the pin after distracting the ref and banging Morrison with a steel chair. The audience booed him for a change, but the ref didn't notice. The cameras followed Morrison backstage where he conveniently bumped into River. They laughed a rather fake laugh at the scripted irony that spawned from a random encounter.

"Just who I was looking for, I was wondering if you wanted to go out after this. I could use a boost after the chair in head." Morrison asked, laughing a little.

River was speechless from the proposal, almost forgetting it was scripted. She just stared at him and nodded in awe. He hugged her and then they heard Cena from the ring.

"I know you all think I'm not as good, because I lost to Rayne. That was a fluke, he hasn't been back since then, I bet he's scared. So, unless he's gutless then he should come out now." Cena shouted into the mike. **(THAT FUCKER, I'm ENJOYING TOUCHING MORRISON'S ABS!)**

"This could get ugly, I'm gonna get out of her before that happens." River said, thinking fast and running to the women's dressing room, Maria and Eve were waiting for her. They quickly wiped off all her make-up and took off her wig. She changed hastily into the same outfit she wore in her match with Cena weeks ago. Maria checked outside to make sure the coast was clear and when she was sure she ushered Rayne out. The whole thing took only 5 minutes.

Cena was walking off, feeling all big and powerful, and holding his belt high. Rayne ran out and slid at him popping up to head butt him in the stomach. He collapsed into the fetal position and Rayne grabbed his title and ran. Maria stealthily ushered her into the locker room as soon as she ran out. They turned Rayne into River, except in street clothes, and put everything carefully back into her gym bag, including Cena's title. As she walked out, Morrison was right there and, of course, they bumped into each other again.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." Morrison said, laughing hysterically.

"Yeah I know… well see ya." River said, hurrying out.

"Are you forgetting our date?" Morrison asked, nudging her.

"That was just a scripted thing, I'm a little afraid to see how much Cena's gonna free out so I'm trying to hurry out." River said, walking past him.

"Tomorrow night, dinner at the hotel, 7?" Morrison shouted after her, as she walked away.

"I'd like that," she called back as she ran out.


	5. Melting

Author's Note: HERE IT IS THE BIG DATE SCENE... well more of getting ready and not much date, but I promise all other dates'll be better. I just needed to get this chapter out of the way cuz IM REALLY EXCITED FOR THE NEXT FEW MATCHES ITLL B ALL DRAMATIC AND SUCH. bold is thoughts and river/rayne r interchangeable

Disclaimer: I dont own the wrestlers... thats about it... i own rayne... shes cool... party

READ AND REVIEW

Chapter 5 Melting

**(HOLY CRAP HOLY CRAP HOLY CRAP HOLY CRAP!) **River's date with Morrison was in 3 hours and she had nothing to wear. She tried to call Maria or Eve, but neither picked up their phones. She only had her normal wig and her man clothes and 2 pairs of street clothes, neither of which worked for the fancy restaurant in the hotel. Eve and Maria were her roommates, where could they be. Rayne had said he wouldn't need a room. He had friends everywhere he could crash with, but Eve and Maria decided to let River into their room, lucky break, huh?

River was sweating bullets and decided she needed to shower. She showered quickly, keeping her hair dry and when she got out she opened her closet to find something of Maria's to try to fit into. Hanging there was a long dress made up of several different shades of blue that connected beautifully. There were also diamond earrings and a gold necklace. There was a note on the inner door of the closet.

"Be out all day, have fun on your date! Eve and Maria." **(I should've known they wouldn't forget me… I'm retarded sometimes.) **She got into the dress, put on her wig with the spray and realized she had another problem. She didn't have anybody to apply her make-up. She thought about it and realized just how screwed she was about to be when she saw a make-up kit in the corner and an instruction manual written by Maria, on not only the practical application of each item and to wear, but how much, in what style and the order they go in. She looked and she had 2 hours. She followed the instructions perfectly… on the 127th try and was finally done 2 minutes before the date. She rushed down in her 4 inch heels, before realizing she was about to die and slowing her pace.

She got in the elevator and hit lobby, the elevator stopped a few floors later and the door opened on Morrison, trying to tuck in his shirt. He saw River and just stared at her for several minutes until she pulled him through the closing doors.

"You look really nice." Morrison said, staring at her.

"Oh yeah, this old thing? Just something I kinda threw on." River said, laughing. **(It only took me all day!)**

"Hold the elevator!" Kelly Kelly and Cena yelled in unison. River and Morrison both hit the button simultaneously and the door closed right before the two annoying wrestlers could make it in. Kelly Kelly and Cena looked over at each other and started having creepy sex on the hotel floor and plotting revenge… but mainly sex… use the stairs.

The hotel restaurant was beautiful and incredibly fancy. Morrison and River ate their meals, talked all night and after Morrison paid the bill he walked her up to her room, she hugged him and left inside to tell Maria and Eve everything.

"Wow, not even a kiss after the first date, that's one classy Diva." Morrison said quietly to himself, as he walked back to his room.


	6. Waterlogged

Author's Note: Here's the awesomeness I promised you all. I like it... It has randomness... and TAKER i love taker, almost as much as I love Morrison's abs, but thats a different story. Anyways it's really good and I think it makes up for last chapter. YOU TELL ME! Oh and I use him and her for Rayne so don't be confused cuz I kinda am.

Disclaimer:I don't own the superstars, the wwe, the songs, the everything in the story. I own Rayne and she needs to work out but other than that shes fine... hopefully working out won't make my imagination stinky... I'll get back to you all on that point.

READ AND REVIEW

Chapter 6 Waterlogged

Rayne came into the arena, ready for her match. She knew she had to avoid Cena and probably most of the creative crew for doing something so off, but she had her match with Undertaker and she was excited as hell. She saw Cena walking her way, making out with Kelly Kelly and couldn't figure out how to get away. Just then Alicia Fox walked up them.

"I just got major botox… am I smiling?... how bout now?... yet… no? oh well. Bye-a!" Alicia Fox said, perkily with no emotion on her face and blinding eye whites. She pranced off, giving Rayne plenty of time to hide behind Big Show, without him noticing. She slunk around Cena and waited near the ring for her match to start. She caught a glimpse of Morrison and blushed heavily. Morrison didn't really notice, he was trying to get River to pick up his calls, but Rayne had left her phone at home.

Morrison gave up eventually and started petting his really fuzzy coat. He was totally engaged in his coat and Rayne was laughing hysterically at him when Undertaker passed by.

"You ready for the match?" Taker asked, in his Texan drawl.

"Yeah, I'm excited to be fighting a legend like you." Rayne said a little scared.

"Well I won't go easy on ya just cuz your small." Taker said, slightly menacingly.

Rayne almost laughed, seeing through his fake menace. She cracked a slight grin which got Taker to laugh in slight hysterics. He half hugged her and then put on a stern face and prepared for the match. **(Wow he's… strange? Is that the word? Why am I talking to myself?... ECHO!... Darn it didn't work… I really should stop.)** "Down with the Sickness" by Disturbed gyrated through the speakers.

"_Introducing to the Ring, standing at 5' 9" and weighing in at 185 lbs, hailing from Ozark, Alabama RAYNE!" _

Rayne casually strolled down to the ring and entered the ring. He stretched and shook himself out as Undertaker's "Rest In Peace" evoked into the speakers. The lights dimmed and the fog rolled onto the stage area. Taker came out and stopped on stage, lowering his hat over his eyes. When he peeled back the hat, his eyes had rolled back, toward the back of his head.

"_Introducing into the ring, standing at 6' 7" and weighing in 260 lbs, hailing from Death Valley, UNDERRRTAKERRR!" _

The two of them began by circling around each other, sizing up their opponent. They grappled in the center of the ring, but quickly broke apart realizing it wasn't a sound strategy on either part. Rayne ran to the ropes, bouncing off them and slide tackling Taker trying to kick his feet out from underneath him. Taker stumbled a bit and quickly reacted with a big boot to Rayne's chest. Rayne laid there for a moment catching her breath, while Taker approached him and lifted him up by his shirt.

Taker Irish whipped Rayne into the turnbuckle and attempted a shoulder block. Rayne took some of the blow, it wasn't as hard as he thought it would be, but it still knocked the wind out of him. He pushed himself out of the corner just as Taker attempted to slam him again. He slid behind Taker and jumped up into a standing drop kick. Taker barely stumbled from the force of impact. **(What the fuck? Maybe I need to like triple my exercising. I can hardly even get him to stumble… I'm dead.)**

Rayne gathered her wits about her and attempted to put up a good fight. Taker charged at Rayne and tried to spear him, but Rayne rolled away. Both tried to get in hits, Rayne's hits landed and didn't do much, and Taker had trouble catching Rayne with all his sliding and agility. Rayne glanced up at the stage and saw Cena charging out to the ring.

Before Rayne could react Cena was in the ring and connected with a spear to his midsection. Cena began to beat the hell out of Rayne, landing punches all over his face. Undertaker yanked Cena off of Rayne and began to beat him senseless. Rayne rolled off the ring and made his way up the ramp, leaving Cena in the path of Taker's wrath. As she got up to the stage she noticed that Undertaker's hand was wrapped around throat. He couldn't help but grin as Taker choke slammed Cena.

She was relieved to be out and decided she had to figure out how to get stronger fast. She didn't want to be at Taker's mercy like Cena and she knew that her technique was definitely not enough like it was with her brothers. She was sitting in a chair near the ring, trying to recover when Randy Orton walked up to her.

"Hey, nice try, at least you didn't get flattened by Taker." Orton said, smiling a little.

"Yeah I guess. I think I need to change my work out routine." Rayne said, laughing at her total helplessness in the ring.

"I can help you train, if you want. I guarantee it won't be easy, but you'll be able to handle any of the raging lunatics here." Orton assured her/him.

"That'd be great, when should we start?" Rayne asked, wondering if there was any underlying malice.

"Meet me at 6 tomorrow morning for a run." Orton said, giving a sincere smile.

"That sounds great, well I'm gonna get home and rest so I'll be ready." Rayne said, leaving. As she went she took a last look at Orton to see if he looked malicious, but he looked nice even when her back was turned. As she left, Morrison and her ran into each other and spent about 4 minutes going the same way before getting around each other. **(Not again!)**


	7. Torrent

Author's Note: Just so you know, from now on and in the last chapter. I will start using new words for the sounds coming out of the speakers so that I dont have to repeat blasted and blared constantly. If that troubles you, just imagine those words in the place of my new words. Bold print is her inner thought... ORTON AND MORRISON RULE! just felt that was necesary.

Disclaimer: I do not own the wwe, superstars, divas or rocky montages. I do own Rayne and she will kick you where it hurts if you flame me.

READ AND REVIEW!

Chapter 7 Torrent

"Crap! What did I get myself into?" Rayne shouted in her apartment, while Maria and Eve tried to calm her. "There's no way I can pull off saying my ring attire is also my work out clothes and anything tighter will reveal these!" Rayne continued, grabbing her boobs.

"Orton's a cool guy, you might have to tell him. He's a good friend, but he would be a scary enemy." Maria said, trying to comfort her. Maria pulled out Rayne's yoga pants and tank top from her original River costume. "Here's your disguise. Trust me, Orton wakes up before anyone else and has finished his workout before anyone else has even gotten ready. The guys bar hop too late and the girls sleep in, you'll be fine, now sleep." Maria said, throwing a pillow at her face and turning off the light.

Rayne woke up with a pit in her stomach. She put on her yoga pants and tank top slowly, it was cold so she grabbed a jacket and pulled on her black sneakers. She rushed down to Orton to see his back turned.

"Hey, you ready?" Rayne asked, trying to keep her voice from cracking. **(Here goes nothing)**

"Of course, just be prepa… Oh my god, you're a woman!" Orton said turning around. His jaw dropped, as he took in her figure.

"It's still Rayne though, River on wrestling days." Rayne said, blushing a little.

"Well that explains why you don't have the strength to take down the big guys. This means that we need to muscle you so you can kick the asses of the guys, while staying feminine and sexual." Randy said, analyzing the situation. "Wait do you really weigh 185?"

Rayne slapped him in the back of the head, "Of course not, the doctor faked the report."

"Ok cool, just had to know. Let's start with the run. We have a week so were gonna use a lot of the time." Randy said, starting to run. Randy was completely shocked, because Rayne managed to keep his pace through the whole run and even did a cartwheel to end it. "You're in pretty good shape."

"I beat Cena, what did you expect?" Rayne said, bumping him as they ran.

"Not much, he's a dick." Randy retorted, bumping her again.

"You can't seem to beat him," Rayne taunted, bumping him back.

"Shut up!" Randy said, going to bump her again, but she sped up and he missed. They laughed and continued running. **(HAHA I WIN!)**

After about 4 hours, they finally stopped for the final time, grabbing a drink and laughing at how sweaty each other were. They exchanged numbers and tried to figure out how to get upstairs.

"Ok, from now on bring your wig in case this happens. How'd you get so much endurance, it took me years to build up to that." Randy said, pushing her slightly.

"I've been training to be a Diva since I was 5. It's always been my dream, but I wanna be taken seriously. You can't tell anyone, ok?" Rayne said, pushing him back.

"Well, you've got the stamina down, so tomorrow meet me in the gym at 5 am and get ready for some intense training. You're going against Batista next week and you have a match as River. You'll need to beat Batista with minimal damage, which means strength is necessary. We'll work on strength for the whole week and of course I'll work with you, so I don't get all saggy." Randy said, shielding her as they finally made it to her room.

Rayne got in her room and rushed to the shower, before Maria or Eve could swarm her. After a 10 minute shower, Rayne emerged wrapped in her towel and Maria and Eve attacked her with questions.

"How was it? How'd he react? Do you like him? Is he gonna report you? Did he wear you out?" Were among a few of the questions they bombarded her with.

"He is cool and he's gonna help me. We're just friends and I think I wore him out more." Rayne said, laughing. She regaled them with tales of the run and they listened half-heartedly, realizing that nothing interesting had happened. Suddenly, Rayne's phone rang, she picked it up quickly.

"Hello?" Morrison said into the phone. "It's John."

"Oh, hi John, how are you?" Rayne asked.

"Good, I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie at about 6?" Morrison asked, nervously.

"I'd love that." Rayne said, excitedly. "See you then, I gotta get ready!"

"Ok bye." Morrison said and hung up.

Rayne pulled out jeans and a lime green v-neck. She then put on her normal brown wig and sprayed it on. Finally, she grabbed a make-up kit and carefully put on a light layer of make-up.

"How'd you learn to do make-up?" Maria asked, shocked.

"I practiced for like 7 hours over the last week and I think I've got it down." Rayne said, doing a sloppy, but near expert job at her make-up.

At 5:30, she met Morrison in the lobby and they went and saw the latest romantic comedy. He put his arm around her and she rested her head on his incredible chest. **(This is nice) **They watched the movie in silence and at the end of the date, Morrison walked her home again. Again at the door she gave him a hug and went inside to collapse in her bed. Morrison was shocked that any girl resisted his charm for 2 dates, especially after feeling his pecs, but it just furthered how much he liked River.

The next morning started the week long Rocky-esque training sequence. Randy had Rayne lifting 100 lb, small for her, weights for hours on end to build lean muscle. By the end of the week she was lifting 200 lb weights with ease and she still kept her feminine figure, she was just a lot more toned. The other wrestlers noticed to. River started getting cat calls everywhere she went and Maria and Eve spent hours each night poking her new abs. She was completely exhausted but now she was confident that she could beat Batista, it was Melina that worried her.


End file.
